The Confrontations
by glitterstar7
Summary: A short story on Rose's thoughts being confronted by Cal and her mother the morning after the third class party.
1. Chapter 1

The next morning after the party in third class, Rose had gotten up and was still exhausted. She had a great time at the party and felt that she truly had fun, a first for her in years. Of course it was thanks to Jack; Jack truly had become a friend, although she had mixed emotions thinking about him. The young man truly had made an impression on her. When they danced, she had felt that spark of attraction between them. It was something she had never felt before. Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

Trudy came in and announced that breakfast would be served on the promenade deck; and also Cal wanted it to be a private affair. Rose was curious, but reluctantly dressed in a simple, yet presentable dressing gown and met Cal on the deck a few moments later.

It was quiet between them as breakfast was served. Rose sipped her tea, while Cal was drinking his coffee. As soon as the stewards left, Cal put down his drink and broke the silence.

Cal said, "I hoped you would have come to me last night." Rose slightly bristled…it wasn't the first time that Cal tried making advances. That was one thing that Rose couldn't stand about Cal! It made her blood boil; as if she would willingly let the man touch her! She neatly deflected and replied, "I was tired."

At her response, she noticed a change in Cal. Cal replied, "Your exertions below deck were no doubt exhausting." So that's why he wanted breakfast to be a private affair! He must have had Lovejoy follow her after dinner. And most likely Cal knew that she had been with Jack at the party! This made Rose furious; how dare Cal have her followed like a small child! But she kept her cool, and decided for once she would stand up for herself.

She coldly responded, "I see you had that undertaker of a manservant follow me. How typical!" Cal leaned forward somewhat and had an edge to his voice, "You will never behave like that again Rose. Do you understand?"

Something in Rose snapped. She didn't like being ordered around, and she wasn't going to put up with it. She was no longer going to put up with Cal's disrespect. She was surprised with her tone when she boldly told Cal, "I'm not some foreman in one of your mills that you can command. I'm your fiancé!"

A flash of fury came across Cal's face. He hotly whispered, "My fiancé!" and then stood up angrily throwing the breakfast table as he yelled, "My fiancé! Yes you are and my wife!" He leaned towards her, and with terror Rose was rooted into her seat. He continued his angry tirade and said, "My wife in practice, if not yet by law, so you will honor me! You will honor me the way a wife is required to honor a husband. Because I will not be made a fool of Rose! Is this anyway unclear?"

Rose had never been so afraid…Cal's reaction had shook her to her core. She shakenly replied, "No" to which Cal gave her a small grin and coolly replied, "Good. Now if you'll excuse me." Cal left the room, and left a visibly upset Rose alone.

A small sob escaped Rose's throat. If Cal was like this before they were married; how would it be once they actually were! She could only see Cal getting worse, and it scared her. She started to cry, when she heard Trudy rush to her side. She could hear the concern in Trudy's voice as she said, "Oh…Miss Rose!" Rose was still crying and saw the mess and was immediately ashamed. She could only say, "I'm so sorry Trudy. We had a little accident. Here let me help you!" But she continued to sob and slumped to the floor and Trudy gently hugged her and replied, "It's all right Miss…it's all right." In that moment, Rose was grateful that Trudy was not just her maid, but a true friend. Trudy helped her get up and gently told Rose to stay in her room, while she cleaned up the mess and would return shortly to help her dress.

Rose managed to calm down enough to get clarity. How she wished Jack was there… Jack would not have allowed Cal to treat her the way that he did. Jack would not have reacted the way Cal did…in fact she believed that Jack treated her with more respect than Cal ever did. She figured that Cal was only jealous, but it scared her. Now more than ever Rose dreaded her upcoming wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Trudy returned to help Rose dress. As Trudy was lacing up her corset, her mother briskly entered the room. Ruth rudely demanded that Trudy leave and put on some tea. Trudy excused herself, and Ruth herself began to lace up Rose's corset.

Rose felt her mother's anger as she tightened up the corset. Ruth sternly demanded, "You're not to see that boy again. You understand me. Rose, I forbid it!"

Rose had to scoff at that…of course her mother found out about her sneaking off to the party with Jack. And of course she would not want her around Jack. It would ruin her perfectly laid plains. But she hated how her mother looked down upon Jack, so she coldly replied, "Oh, stop it Mother. You'll give yourself a nosebleed."

Ruth quickly turned her around so they could face each other. Ruth responded, "This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money is gone."

Rose was frustrated at her mother. She lashed out and said, "Of course, I know it's gone. You remind me every day."

Ruth gave her a stern but pleading look, and said, "Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts, hidden by a good name. That name is the only card we have to play. I don't understand you. It is a fine match with Hockley. It will ensure our survival."

Rose was tired of her mother's constant pressure. Ever since they discovered that they were nearly bankrupt, her mother demanded that Rose marry a wealthy man to ensure their survival. It was getting to be too much. She replied, "How can you put this on my shoulders?!"

Ruth practically shouted at her, "Why are you being so selfish?" If anyone was being selfish, it wasn't her. In amazement she responded, "I'm being selfish?!"

Her words seem to hit her mother and a softer tone hit her mother's voice. Ruth began to tear up, and said, "Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see our fine things sold at auction. Our memories scattered to the wind?"

Ruth turned around and let out a small sob, which made Rose soften a bit towards her mother. Rose sighed unhappily and said, "It's so unfair."

Hearing that Ruth also softened and replied, "Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy." Ruth then gently kissed Rose on the forehead, and continued to help her dress.

Rose went through a tirade of emotions. She knew her mother loved her and only wanted her to have some security. But she also felt her mother was being a bit selfish, desperately trying to cling on to their former wealth. This was too much pressure for a young 17 year old woman to handle…it's what drove her to nearly commit suicide that night that she met Jack. She wished that she had a right to control her own decisions. She wished she was an ordinary girl, who could fall in love and marry the man she loved. It made her sad that she wouldn't be able to talk to Jack again. Reluctantly, she resigned herself into the fact that she was trapped, and would remain that way.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting dressed, Rose met her mother and Cal. There was no more talk of her actions the night before, and the three of them made their way to the Sunday Divine Service. As they were singing, Rose had no idea that Jack had made his way back to first class to talk to her. Nor did she see Jack being thrown out. Little did she know how determined Jack was to speak to her.

After the service, Mr. Andrews offered a private tour of the ship to Rose and her family. Rose was actually enjoying the tour, and pleased when Mr. Andrews treated her as an equal when she asked the question about the lifeboats. As they continued on their way from the boat deck, she felt a tug on her arm. To her greatest surprise it was Jack! She quickly followed him into the gymnasium before they were caught by Cal and her mother.

Rose was shocked at seeing Jack, but she knew she had to leave. She said, "Jack, this is impossible. I can't see you." She began to make her way to the door, only to be stopped by Jack.

Jack insisted and said, "I need to talk to you." Rose realized she had to make Jack realize that they couldn't see each other anymore. She could barely look at Jack as she said, "No, Jack, No. Jack, I'm engaged. I'm marrying Cal. I love Cal."

As she said it, she knew she was lying through her teeth. And unfortunately Jack also saw through her lie. He gave her a look that he saw right through her and said, "Rose, you're no picnic. All right? You're a spoiled little brat even. But under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl…woman that I've ever known. And I.."

Rose couldn't believe it…Jack was basically telling her that he loved her! She turned away and said, "Jack, I.." but she couldn't get the right words to come out.

Jack turned her around pleading and said, "No, let me get this out. You're amaz-," and sighed as he tried to get the right words too. He continued, "I'm not an idiot. I know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket. I have nothing to offer you and I know that. I understand. But I'm too involved now. You jump, I jump. Remember? I can't turn away without knowing you'll be all right. That's all that I want."

Rose was surprised hearing everything Jack just said. She never had anyone so concerned about her, and it killed her that she had to let him go. She felt horrible as she replied, "Well, I'm fine. I'll be fine. Really."

Jack gave her another look and said, "Really?" Rose gave him a pleading look as he continued, "I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're going to die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong." Jack then reached up and caressed her face and said, "But sooner or later that fire that I love about you, Rose…that fire is going to burn out."

A lump formed in her throat, she couldn't believe that this was happening. That Jack Dawson was in love with her, and that he wanted to save her from her oppressive world. But unfortunately he couldn't help her. She replied, "It's not up to you to save me Jack."

Jack's eyes softened and he said, "You're right. Only you can do that." With tears forming in her eyes, she gently touched his hand and said, "I'm going back. Leave me alone."

She made her way to the door, leaving a heartbroken Jack Dawson behind. She was practically in tears as she left the gymnasium. She felt horrible treating Jack like that…he only wanted to tell her how he felt and she threw it back in his face. It scared her how well Jack knew her; how he read her like an open book.

She composed herself, and made her way back to her mother and Cal. They finished the tour, but Rose couldn't keep her thoughts off of Jack.

Rose joined her mother and the other first class ladies for tea. It was more mindless chatter, and then the talk turned to Rose's upcoming wedding. Ruth mainly took over the conversation, so Rose just sat there quietly. Rose's attention turned to a little girl and her mother dining at a nearby table. The mother had corrected the little girl to sit up straight, and watched as the little girl daintily put her napkin on her lap. This reminded Rose of the many times her mother had corrected her at the table when she was a child. Rose felt bad for that little girl, and realized that child was just as trapped as she was. Rose realized that Jack was right…if anyone was going to help her get free, she would have to do it herself. She hoped Jack could forgive her, because she slowly realized that she was falling in love with Jack. She excused herself from the tea, and went to find him.

It was almost sunset when she found Jack by the bow of the ship. He turned around as she said, "Hello Jack. I've changed my mind." She practically melted as Jack gave her the warmest smile as she made her way towards him.

She continued, "They said you might be up here." Jack shushed her, and leaned forward and said, "Give me your hand." With absolute trust, Rose took his hand. Jack brought her closer to him and said, "Now close your eyes. Go on."

Rose smiled, and did as she was told. Jack led her to the railing and said, "Now step up. Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes closed. Don't peak."

She replied, "I'm not." Jack continued, "Now step up onto the rail. Hold on. Hold on." She did step up, and felt Jack step up behind her.

Jack said, "Keep your eyes closed." Rose had to laugh and Jack said, "Do you trust me?" With absolute certainty in her voice she replied, "I trust you."

She kept her eyes closed as she felt Jack stretch her arms out wide. Jack whispered, "All right. Open your eyes." She opened her eyes and gasped in amazement! In pure happiness and amazement she said, "I'm flying! Jack!"

She had never felt more free or happier than in that moment. Jack held her, and sweetly sang "Come Josephine" in her ear. As Jack brought her arms in closer to him, she turned her head towards him. They looked at each other for a moment and leaned in towards each other, which lead to the sweetest and passionate kiss that Rose had ever had in her life.


End file.
